


Soul Bonds (pt.1)

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Trauma, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Persephone has some needed time with Eros, where he gives her an outlet. Possibly giving her a needed boost in deciding what she should do going forward.Hades prepares himself to face the two women he's found himself entangled with.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Soul Bonds (pt.1)

Eros was my knight in shining armor. We flew off into the sunset, I didn’t care where. I kept silent, and so did he. Giving me enough time to concentrate on how I was to explain everything to him. We landed in downtown Olympus. Evening lights for all the businesses were flipped on, and small trickles of people were in the area.

“Over here,” Eros said. We turned a corner into a quieter strip. A few clothing shops were here, _of course_ , but there was a restaurant lit up in blues and greens named Juno. 

Inside the restaurant, white pillars made quite similar to the ones I’ve seen in the mortal realm. The walls were painted red, and marbled archways stood at the opening of different entryways, presumably the kitchen. At the podium in the foyer was a nymph, the color of sea-green, with a slightly darker shade in hair color. Her temples were scaled and iridescent. 

“Welcome to Juno again, Eros, son of Aphrodite,” the nymph said with a giggle. “I see you’ve brought a friend. Hi, I’m Galene,” She said, extending a gentle hand. Taking it, her skin was soft to the touch. 

“You’re a nereid, right?” I asked, interested. The nymph rested her elbows on the podium, and she smiled bright and white. 

“You guessed it! And your name?” She asked. Her green eyes lit up in curiosity. 

“Oh! Sorry, Persephone, goddess of spring,” I said. 

“Galene is from the Mediterranean. You have like fifty siblings, right?” Eros said. 

Galene laughed sweetly. “Oh, yes, my parents were… _active_.” Surprised by her admission, my cheeks heated, remembering Hades and I’s conversation in his hiding spot. 

“Oh, my gods!” Eros said, startling me. “Galene, we will catch up later!” 

“Here, before you go.” Galene bent down underneath the podium, pulling out menus to hand to us. And once Eros grabbed hold, he took my hand, pulling me to the patio where there was nobody around underneath the bright yellow lights of the awning. 

“What was that all about?” I asked, taking my seat across from Eros. A devilish grin crossed his lips. 

“You need to tell me about the hiding place and fast,” he said.

“You heard that?” I asked, shielding my face. Eros’ baby smooth hands pulled mine away to see his face. 

“Sweetheart, you should know by now, I am the last person you need to be shy with. I just want the details no one else will get.” He laughed and began flagging down a waitress. 

We ordered our first round of drinks, and I wove my tale of the hiding place with Hades. Highlighting the forehead kiss, but emphasizing that I’d felt something more substantial at that moment with the King. 

The second round of alcohol came fifteen minutes after the first, and it was like the drink was straight water. Eros had become so animated and intrigued by the way I’d handled myself with Hades alone. Though he also encouraged me to make a move while it’s fresh on my mind. After talking him down, we finally ordered food. 

“Well, did you get to ask him to fix that awful journalist?” Eros asked, taking the last gulp of his drink. 

Sighing, I sipped mine and said, “No, but I did ask him to make that dress for me, and in the future, communicate with me if he intends to protect me like that.” 

The gasp that escaped Eros was so dramatic that I wondered if I’d imagined it. “When you get that dress, you have to model it for me!” 

“Maybe I’ll model it for Hades?” As soon as I said it, I felt stupid. Knowing that wasn’t going to happen. The drinks must have been hitting me. 

“Give you alcohol, and the little kitten comes out of you!” Eros regrouped immediately giving me the floor. Gulping my beverage out of fear, I prepared to tell the rest of the story. The air at the table between us remained comforting while I told him everything from beginning to end. 

Halfway through the conversation, our food came, and I was ecstatic in secret, to keep my sadness from pouring out on the table. Conflicted on whether to be mad or sad about any of it, I asked the waitress for two more drinks to see if I could muddy the lines. I took a few bites, and the world started to make sense again, and emotions felt way too real still. 

When the drinks came, I started to sip nonstop to be able to finish this tale. And once I did, Eros was a darker shade of pink in the face. 

“I can’t believe—,” Eros started and paused, resting his hand on the side of his face, “I’m so sorry, babycakes. That was handled in the worst way possible. Artemis should have known Hestia wasn’t going to give her the floor.” Eros pushed my other drink in front of me, removing the nearly empty one I had been working on. 

Receiving his next drink, Eros took a sip then began biting his lip in thought. “You know, I’m curious as to what your blue boyfriend thinks of the situation. Maybe… _maybe_ he can help you,” he said. 

Dropping my head in my hands, I didn’t even want to know what Hades thought of me. “He’ s—,” _hic-up_ “not my boyfriend!” Eros waved me off. 

“My dear old Uncle Hades just hasn’t seen the big picture yet. That prissy river nymph went real psycho on him at work the other week. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was your boyfriend real soon,” Eros said. Now I’m not one to gossip, but if anyone knew the details, it would be Eros since his grandparents were Zeus and Hera. And finding out that something happened to Hades set my ichor on fire. 

“What happened?” I asked, attempting to mask my interest. My friend squinted his eyes at me with a sneaky smile. Eros could read me like a book. 

“Apparently, she stood him up for dinner. Annnnd proceeded to confront the King of the underworld at his corporate building. It got ugly, and Minthe said some nasty things in reference to his father.”

Do I want a reason to actually hate this woman? Is it possible not to hate her? I took a steady breath to continue with this facade. “What could she possibly say?” I asked. 

“That Hades looks like Kronos, the tyrant. The primordial god that ate him as a boy. Shortly after, she hit him,” Eros finished. 

I blinked in rapid secession, the words sounded bizarre in my ears. That twiggy red river nymph laid a hand on my— the King of the underworld. “What did he do?! He served her due justice, right?” I’d pushed aside the drink and picked up my fork. There was no reason to be sloppy when a problem such as this came to my attention. 

“You don’t know Uncle Hades, as well as we do up here on Olympus,” Eros said, swallowing down his last bite of food. The drunk me was enraged by the answer he gave. It gave me more reason to feel pathetic. 

“Are you implying he just took it? Has she done this before??” I asked, nearly bending the poor fork. I frantically picked at my plate, waiting for an answer from the god of love. My friend’s shoulders caved in slightly, wincing like he’d been stung by a bee. 

Eros’ shrug built up a wave of awful anger boiling within my stomach. “Babycakes, Hades isn’t much of a talker when it comes to personal issues. From what I’ve seen. He has a select few he openly talks to. Let him mention it to you,” He said. 

“Well, why’d you tell me!?” I asked. My hands were flailing in the air wildly, and the motion made all perfect lines blur. I needed to start eating more and fast. 

“You were bound to find out eventually, but, for once, I can tell you while I watch you in drunken haste; this was a terrible Idea. Easily in the top five of bad ideas.” Eros said. 

I huffed softly, finishing up my food. This day was long and overwhelming, and I work tomorrow. _Oh, gods_ and I’m out drinking. “Honey. I do want to ask you this,” Eros said, tearing me away from wandering thoughts, “now that you’ve put it out there what Apollo did to you, what’s your plan?” 

My throat closed just thinking about what I’d said earlier during the height of my anger. Struggling to process a mild course of action here with Apollo felt out of reach. “I actually never said who it was,” I said. Running a hand through my hair, I suddenly felt a rush of twisted anger. Prickles of thorny red vines erupted from my scalp as I sat there. The sensation set my skin ablaze, yet at the same time that I sat there with my best friend, I wanted to curl up and cry. 

“Honey?” Eros called. I looked at him, the tears began to pool. Jumping out his, chair, Eros knelt beside me on the ground. He’s tall enough that his head sits on my shoulder even in this chair I’m in. He held me while I cried today away. When I stopped, Eros looked me in the face. Eyebrow cocked in that inquisitive way that implies he is sensing something. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“I can feel something deep inside you. It reminds me of myself,” Eros said, “Something I’d done before.” 

I shook the memory of Ares’ weighted touch. So tender yet, it rippled across my skin’s surface. “Say it straight,” I said. Dread spilled from me head to toe, _Ares did say I was angry_. 

“Wrath.” 

Eros’ face was straight, and his eyebrows hard pressed. The meaning of the words to the gods meant something dark and decrepit that lurked within us all. If tempted we could cause it. If we crossed that line without the right steps in place, we would be punished. Right now, the thought of wrath sounded like paradise. “Hey,” Eros pulled my attention to him, “You don’t want to commit an act of wrath unprepared and unplanned. We will get you the help you deserve.” 

*******The Next Day 

Eros sought to it that I was taken care of, not letting me go back to Artemis’ home, which I was more than okay with. Her actions hurt me more than I thought it would, maybe finding my own apartment can remedy this? I’ll table this thought. 

I’d set the alarm for five in the morning to be up, cook for Eros and his siblings as a thank you. Then be off back home by 6:30. Leaving a note for my friend, I slipped through the front door and flew off into the coming sunrise. 

Landing at the front door to Artemis’ home, I sucked in a deep breath as I turned the key. Stepping inside, I’d noticed the air was colder than usual, and standing there at the entryway, Artemis’ home was vacant. Shutting the door, I wasted no time rushing off to my room to find a letter and Retsina curled right next to it. 

Fighting the urge, I pressed onward, going into my closet, flipping through hanger by hanger. What is the right outfit that says ‘I’m here to coordinate some shades’. Shuffling through a couple more outfits, I’d found a dress that would make my dear-old mom shake in her boots. 

Tossing the garment onto my bed, I snagged the letter and headed for the shower. 

** Perse, I’ve gone to the mortal realm for a few days. I hope when I get back, we can talk or something, just you and me? I’m really sorry, okay? Just text Apollo if you need anything else.  **

A hiss passed through my lips. Apollo isn't my guard dog! Ripping the paper, I started the shower letting the place steam. I have to find somewhere else to stay, I can’t be here anymore. 

The water stung my skin just enough to let me know that I was in the present time, aware, and finally alert of everything going on. Yesterday wasn’t a dream, and my world is going to change. I can accept that. Underworld Corp has been my safe haven despite Minthe and her antics. Pretty sure I can survive that, I’m a goddess after all. 

Drying off and moisturizing didn’t take me as long as it usually would. I admired the dress I’d picked out. Black and white fabric, off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. I slipped it on, pulling gently until the bottom of the dress hit just below my knees and covered my arms at the appropriate length. 

Twirling in the mirror, this was a keeper for sure. The wonders it did for my butt were one of the top reasons. I’d kept my hair long, digging the subtle waves it was creating on its own, but for work, I brushed it until it straightened well enough. Pinning the front to the sides, and slipping the diamond comb hades bought me in at the back, I felt beautiful today. 

Attaching the last bit of accessories, I grabbed my cloak and purse, taking off for my job. 

*******Hades 

Cerberus stalked off to do his duties as usual, and I hit the button to head up to the 99th floor. The thought of Persephone never escaped my mind last night, even amid the nightmare I had, she calmed my head. 

Listening to what Hecate said last night, I decided I would do my part and check on her, appropriately. But I also took the time to think about what I was going to do about Minthe, it is the day she comes back after all. 

The elevator dinged softly, and I handed a gemstone to the elevator operator. Walking onto my floor more confident than I’ve ever been, I saw no reason today wouldn’t go to plan. Minthe’s desk was empty, of course, until probably the next thirty minutes. Hecate was more than likely here somewhere, and I planned to prepare for my first meeting of the day. 

Logging in, and hitting the button for my schedule, my heart leaped. My first meeting of the day was for the shade coordination team. How had I not paid attention to that earlier?? Stumped at the revelation, I battled for a minute on whether or not I ask Kore to come in the conference room early or not. Giving in to my better judgment, I sent the message. 

** Me: It seems your team is my first meeting of the day. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to come fifteen minutes early to the conference room?  **

****

**Kore: Depends, are you asking as my friend or my boss?**

The little goddess responded reasonably quickly, and her question somehow made my body tremble in wait. _If only_ , I thought. But too bad I’ve got loose ends to tie up. 

** Me: Sweetness, whichever will get you there faster. **

****

** Kore: On the way, your majesty. **

A heat ignited between my legs, imagining the way she said, _your majesty_. I wanted to taste the words on her lips as she told them to me in person. Ugh. I’m a mess. “Enough, get a grip, old man,” I said to myself. It’s barely been fifteen minutes on the clock, and I’m rubbing my eyes, irritated with myself. Knocking hit my office door, and I pushed away from my cursed desk to answer. 

Surprised at the courtesy, Hecate stood on the other side in her signature sleek black suit. “Morning, “she said, cruising past me. 

“Goodmorning, old friend. Why didn’t you just come in?” I asked, closing the door. 

Hecate carried a stack of papers in hand and found a seat on one of the many chairs I have in my office. Assuming the position of ‘the boss,’ I walked behind my desk, taking my seat. Sitting there for the first minute, watching Hecate deep in thought concerned me. 

“Everything alright?” I asked. 

Shuffling through the papers in her lap, she drew one out and placed it on my desk. Grasping the paper, I saw what it was. A photocopy of a law from the Pantheon.

“Why have you given me this?” I asked. I’d pressed the page against my desk and stared at Hecate, hoping she had a quality answer. 

“I’ve been up all night thinking about what can be done,” Hecate said. Her yellow eyes were stranger than normal, continually moving, and her hands were all fidgety. My friend is ever rarely unsettled like this; maybe I need to take this more seriously. 

“I am planning on seeing her shortly before the meeting,” I said. Hecate picked her eyes up and finally looked at me straight on. 

“Don’t force her. But keep that photo, it’s a specific law in regards to backing a fellow god or goddess in the case of a war-like gesture.” 

I picked the paper up again and looked closer than the first time. A sense of duty came over me, and it felt right to consider this option. But I would want Kore’s say so. “I’ll keep this in mind.” 

Hecate nodded and stood. Her posture had become sturdier, and her uncertainty faded. “Are you ready for your reunion with Minthe?” She asked. Hecate’s tone had picked up. 

“Ready? No. Does it need to be dealt with? Yes,” I said. Just thinking about the river nymph set my fingers to tidying things that weren’t in need of order. The fates are toying with me as usual with this unpredictable situation. 

“Aidoneus,” Hecate said, smashing my hands into the desk. She leaned over the desk and my eyes instantly looked into her yellow orbs. “Don’t forget what I told you.” 

Mentally cataloging the previous conversation, I sat there searching for what she’d said last night. Just as she’d released me, the memory came to the forefront. 

“Right.” 

*****

The conference rooms spanned three levels here at Underworld Corp because there were so many intertwined departments working together, or as their own division. The one common denominator was that they all answered to me. 

“Ninety please,” I said to the elevator tenant. She wagged her little red tail fluttering to the button. Just nine levels and I will find out if she’s okay. Will she really tell me if anything is wrong? Gods I hoped so. I’d spent the entire ride in my head working through the questions and possibilities that by the time the doors open, I was speechless seeing a flash of pink disappear down the hallway. 

I stood there at the opening to the floor, clutching the head of my tie. I can do this, I _can_ do this. It’s the goddess of spring, and she needs support. Whatever she needs, I would give it. 

“Sire.” A teensy voice called. I looked to the left, and the tenant pointed for me to get off. 

“Right, apologies. Here,” I said, dropping another gemstone in the tenant’s hand. Taking the first step outside the elevator, I inhaled deeply, huffing the exhale right back out. Beginning my amble into the array of conference rooms, the floor was quieter than usual. Eerie to the right employee, but to me, …serenity. 

Light spilled out onto the floor near the end of the first hall. Following it willingly, I crept to the entrance. Wild Jasmine ensnared my senses once I’d stepped inside. The scent spread seeds of warmth along my skin, heightening my senses. The source of the heavenly smell belonged to the one and only. 

“Knock, knock,” I said stronger than ever before. The goddess looked up from her phone, smiling at something, that I suddenly became curious about. That same smile stayed on her face, as she stood from the chair she picked. 

Kore had on the most flattering dress I’d ever seen at tower one. Leaving her beautifully sculpted pink shoulders bare for the world to see. What I wouldn’t do to… _No!_

“Goodmorning, Hades,” Kore said. She’d left her stuff to come and greet me at the door, and I hadn’t moved one muscle. 

“H-how are you feeling today?” I asked. Her pink face gave no hints of discomfort; Persephone brushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“I have a small headache from seeking comfort in alcohol last night with Eros.” The recollection crossed her mind, and suddenly her body relaxed. I leaned up against the wall, amazed at this creature that stands here before me. 

“Next time, if you want the good stuff, let me know,” I laughed off. Persephone giggled. 

“Listen, I’m so sorry for the way Hestia and Artemis talked to you,” she said. Purple flowers began to sprout around her head like a crown, and the strangest tremor rippled in my gut. 

*****Persephone

Hades waved me off and said, “Please. I’m not anyone’s favorite. I think I prefer things that way.” My face crinkled, _that’s not true_. 

“Don’t say things like that,” I said. The need to protect my friend from his terrible thoughts ripped through me. 

“O-okay,” Hades said. Looking down at his shoes, the air in the room changed, becoming serious. “Would you believe I had planned something to say to you?” He asked. Glancing at me from hooded lids, his admission sent my heart fluttering. Blue petals landed on my shoulder like a light kiss, and I picked it up, handing the flower to the King. 

“What is it you wanted to say?” I asked. Hades bit his lip. The sight of him thinking was quite cute to see. 

“Actually, I wanted to….r-relay that I want to help you with what happened.” 

*****Hades

THERE I SAID IT! A small voice cried in my subconscious. I fully intend to have a small victory for even getting what I felt out. Persephone’s eyes cut across the room, causing her long hair to drop on the right side. 

“Thank you for your support. It means more than you know,” Kore said. The soft low tone in her voice concerned me, and I feared my words wouldn’t be enough. Taking the little goddess’ chin in hand, raising it in my direction, I looked at her as a whole. 

“Whoever did this to you…,” I hesitated to feel the blood pump harder, “There is no realm that will stop me. They will face a wrath of the wickedest kind. A-and I don’t think I’m alone to think that.” I frowned holding Persephone’s gaze. The painful sting of the stimulation of familiar emotions I don’t indulge in, in front of anyone surfaced. “Sweetness. I-I don’t want you to feel pressured or swayed. You are the most important person, and your say is of the same sta—.” 

*****Persephone

I didn’t care to let him finish. Yes, these were words that anybody could’ve said, but nobody has given me the respect and kindness the way the King of the underworld has given to me. Without a second guess, I took him into my arms, as small as I was. 

Clutching the back of his suit jacket, he lowered to hold me too. If this were my mother, this would’ve given me a childlike feeling, but with Hades… I felt power. Like I could be more robust than what is troubling me, I _can_ move past this. Inhaling him with each second passing by, I pinpointed every specific smell. We stood there in our own little world, uninterrupted until….she called his name. 

  
  


_Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack_

“Big Blueeeeee!” 

“Fates,” Hades whispered. I realized who the cooing woman was and let him go. His face became a pale blue as her presence was announced by her loud heels. 

_Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack Click-clack_

“I’m back, Big Blue! Please come talk to me, I’m _so_ sorry for what I did. Let me make it up to you,” Minthe called from the hallway. 

The King leaned back against the wall momentarily, creating more space, and I fell back to my seat at the table. Pulling up to the chair, I found my phone open to the same page I was on previously. 

*****Hades

“Ugh, where the hell is he?” Minthe clearly hadn’t changed much in her time suspended. The disdain in her voice has always been unbecoming, that I can agree with Hera about. The entire time I’d listened to her footsteps creep closer in the distance, I watched the most beautiful goddess retract from me. Crawling into the place I’d mistakenly made for her. 

Straightening my jacket out and fixing my hair, I figured it’s time to handle business. “I’ll be back,” I said from across the room. Persephone’s eyes flashed in my direction, and she made an odd gesture with her head. Turning around, there stood the ruby nymph, face taut, and hand on her hip in the doorway. “Minthe, how did you find me?” I asked. 

Minthe smacked her teeth, “Hecate told me where I could find you.” A crooked smile played on her face, and it left me empty on the inside. 

“ _Of course_ she did. L-let’s take this to another room,” I said. I guess the nymph hadn’t seen Persephone sitting there. She threw her hands on my suit jacket, grasping tightly to bring me closer. 

“Oooh, so you were thinking the same thing I was?” Minthe pushed against me; the weight sent me stumbling into the table. The river nymph was so content with herself. “Tell me how would you like to make up this time?” She asked. My hands were raised in the air, attempting to show my restraint, but something told me I wasn’t doing enough. Lifting my head back, I caught a glimpse of Persephone covering her face with her hand. 

“What the fuck is _she_ doing in here?” Minthe said sharply. She lifted off me, standing straight up. Rolling off the table, I backed away from her. 

“That’s why I asked to go somewhere else. We _actually_ need to talk,” I said. Heaving my chest outward somewhat, I stood my ground. 

The red nymph scoffed. “No. Let’s talk here. Because I’m curious as to why you two are alone, and you can’t answer my texts or calls.” 

Rubbing my temple, I felt the stress of this situation come to the forefront all too quickly. Then it donned on me, why did Minthe think we were going to work this out? “I had every right not to answer your calls,” I said. 

Minthe’s head jerked back, and her arms crossed. “I said I was sorry. That should mean the world to you.” 

“It doesn’t. Not this time.” The tension stilled for a moment between Minthe and I. Laying in wait was her volcano of slurs and angry gestures. Like a bomb, she exploded. 

“You think you can just break up with me?” She asked. “What? You can’t handle me now? After _all_ we’ve been through?” Minthe’s cheeks had just begun to deepen in color as she spoke. 

“I-i don’t discount what we-we’ve been through, it’s what you did that got us to this point.” I quickly spoke. 

“Then what is it? The new big-tit intern’s been satisfying you while I was away and now you’re replacing me?” Minthe’s eyes narrowed, her rage was reaching the brim. 

“You have an issue ta—.” I could barely finish my sentence, and Minthe bumped past me, rushing to Persephone. 

“What the fuck have you done! You—,,” Minthe was mid-scream when I grabbed her right wrist mid-stride. Unexpectedly, she rounded with the left and hit me in the stomach. “You know better than to stop me!” 

With the wind knocked out of me, I stumbled. Minthe stalked over to Persephone, who was now privy to the situation, staring at Minthe from her chair. 

“You couldn’t help yourself, you flower-fucking whore!” I found my footing and moved as quickly as possible to get in between whatever was about to transpire. Persephone put her phone down and stood up, nowhere close to the same height as Minthe, but I commend her. 

“Nothing is going on between Hades and—.” 

_Smack!_

The river nymph was faster than I thought. The sound of her hand touching the pink goddess enraged me in a way that sent tremors from head to toe. The little goddess’ manicured hand touched the side of her face, her hair was tousled, so was Minthe’s. 

“Persephone the whore, that’s what I hear when people mention your name,” Minthe taunted. She cocked back again this time with a closed hand, and I grabbed the nymphs bicep, she howled in agony. 

“This is madness,” I hissed, “You are a walking hazard, I never should have given my affections to you!” Squeezing into her muscle tighter, her scowl deepened. 

“Hades, she broke us apart!” That tremor grew deep inside me, and the other side, the _paternal_ part of me erupted. 

“You broke us apart when you disrespected me! I am a King, and now you’ve passed your anger onto someone undeserving of it.” 

Minthe’s squeal of fear was music to my black heart. I squeezed even tighter, unsure of what I intended to do. The red nymph opened her mouth to speak further, and she was spared by a gentle pink hand covering mine where I held on. 

A feral wheeze escaped Persephone. Her eyes were carmine, stationed on my hand. She gently stroked my hand, and I let go of Minthe. “Look what you’ve done,” I said in a low growl. The nymph attempted to turn and run at the sight of the goddess of spring, but I blocked the way-out. 

Kore’s hair blew in a wind that she created, red thorns thick and sharp sprouted from her scalp like weeds; watching her play with the vines in her hair sent shivers down my spine. Persephone’s pink skin blazed under these awful corporate lights, but the truth of this situation was across her left cheek in a welting handprint. 

“Persephone, please, the meeting,” I said, coming down. The little goddess thrashed a vine out to the door, slamming it closed, locking it in place. I’d be a liar if I said this wasn’t at all arousing and terrifying at the same time. 

“You _hurt_ me,” Kore said, standing nose to nose with Minthe. In a last effort, the nymph attempted to push Persephone away, instead wound up head back on the table. Arms and legs spread with the vines, she screamed feeling the thorns anchor in her skin. Fates, I should stop this. “ _Your majesty_ ,” Persephone hissed, “may I judge her?” 

Good Gaia, this is unreal. My Sweetness is now this angry, mature creature that I couldn’t tear my eyes away from. Tremors quaked inside me, and I felt a pull to the radiation that exuded off Persephone. _Could it be?_ No. Save that for another day. 

“ _Your majesty_ ,” Persephone sang again. Her pink body was standing over Minthe, slowly letting her tendrils and vines wrap around the nymph’s body. Checking my watch, the window of time to be alone with the goddess drew to a close. However much I enjoyed this scene of feral heat. 

Releasing the cosmic monster that resided in me, I glided to the goddess of spring. Standing above her, she looked up at me with lidded eyes that screamed something different than judgment now that I was centimeters from her flesh. The heat coming off her chest was enough for me to hesitate. “No judgments today,” I said, grasping her chin. 

A whine escaped Kore, and she turned her head, the handprint darkened the longer she writhed in this state. Slipping out of my cosmic appearance, my crown appeared at the top of my head. “Minthe, what we had is dead. Your toxicity cannot penetrate me anymore. You will be moved to another department, you will no longer be my assistant,” I said. The red nymph scoffed like this was a catcall. 

“A-and the apartment?” She asked nearly at the door. 

“I want no more memories of you. Keep it.” Minthe’s chest heaved. She clutched her forearms like she was freezing, disappearing down the hallway. Seeing her go took the weight of a million boulders off my chest, but the air in the room remained hot. 

“Your majesty.” Persephone’s pink hand laid on my arm, and even though the fabric, the heat was not to be mistaken. Cupping her chin, I stared into her red eyes as she hadn’t come down yet. 

“Sweetness, it’s over,” I said. Persephone’s hands pressed against mine, and she hummed at my touch. The sight of her this way was unfair, and the tremors I felt were more profound. Could she be the cause of this? Minutes remained before Thanatos and the others arrived. Everything about her swelled with heat, and I couldn’t let her be seen like this. “Come on, let’s go.” 

We traveled through the ether, stepping into my hiding place. Maybe I could call it ours now. I let the goddess go, and she sauntered not too far from me. I took a seat at a nearby chair, watching her in this state. 

Everything about her appeared all too fluid. Her feet barely touched the floor as she moved from one object to the next, grinding her skin against it. Trembling at the touch. “Sweetness,” I said. Persephone glanced at me, through her wild pink hair were sprouts of blue peppered between the strands. Fuck. What is going on? 

“ _Your majesty_ ,” Persephone said, slithering to me, “I-i feel like my body is on fire.” The goddess of spring began tugging at her dress. 

“Y-your skin feels hot?” I asked, feeling the flush in my cheeks. 

Pulling the bottom of her dress up her thighs, Persephone showed no care in revealing herself. Grabbing her wrists, I stopped this striptease out of painful control. “Little goddess, why do your clothes need to come off?” 

She hummed again at my touch. Lowering her hands to her sides, just being so close to her made the back of my neck sweat. “Aidoneous, do you feel it?” Persephone asked. 

My mind went below the belt immediately, feeling embarrassed. “Feel what?” 

“The tremors,” Kore cooed, “They’re calling your name inside me, my king.” 

“Oh sweetness, stop saying it that way,” I said desperately. Paying attention to those feelings again, I watched this beautiful creature in front of me. How much of a scoundrel am I? “You are a siren.” 

Closing the gap, the little goddess threw her hands on my body, pressing her swollen chest against me. Am I wrong to enjoy this? The pressure of her petite body against mine made me hate this suit. Nothing should be between us, I’m straining against these custom pants. 

“Come to my level, Aidoneous,” Persephone said. Falling jaded as I looked in her eyes, I did as commanded sitting back on the chair. Pink legs split mine, and we picked up where we had left off yesterday. 

“Sweetness, you were…terrifying in the conference room,” I said. Persephone giggled, the sound of her voice was low and seductive. Her body swayed like a varying wind. All the while, those eyes kept steady on me, and I couldn’t stand to keep space between us. 

“That bitch hurt you. I saw it. Then she hit me and a switch just _clicked_.” Persephone’s hands clasped to my shoulders, and the surroundings became blurred as her face was all I could see. The heat of her touch and the warmth of her face so close to me. 

“Are you saying you can’t come down?” I asked. Aside from the temptation to touch her, concern lingered. 

“This is the fourth time I’ve been this angry in the last twenty-four hours. It’s becoming so familiar to me.” The goddess of spring lifted up from me beginning to run her hands through those long pink locks, she frowned being stuck by her own thorns, but she pushed through nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry about Minthe. I should have made her leave. I regret that,” I said. Falling back into my personal space, Persephone cupping my face, looking at me with hooded eyes. 

“My king,” she cooed, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek, “she should be apologizing. I wanted to punish her so bad.” The feel of her nose against my cheek left me in wait, hoping for another kiss. My morale practically didn’t exist. 

“Does it please you to punish?” I asked. Another tender kiss touched my skin. Turning into her face, the goddess jerked my head forward, as she planted another closer to my ear. “Sweetness.” 

“When I feel like this…it intoxicates me,” Persephone said. Wrapping her arms around my neck, closing the space, I was wary of taking hold of her perfect waist. Though my thoughts were impure, the last thing I wanted was to create another uncomfortable scenario. “Aidoneous.” Her voice traveled to the opposite side of my face, overloading my senses. That jasmine i’d smelled earlier was prominent in her hair. 

“Yes, sweetness?” Another kiss. 

“I need you to help me calm down.” She said. 

“H-how can I do that?” A kiss landed under my earlobe. “Fates.” 

“Being like this, I have ravenous thoughts. And I don’t think I can come down without your touch again.” Stunned by the admission, I let her bite down on my ear lobe. The gentle offense on my skin forced my growing member to thoroughly flush. 

“Tell me what you need,” I said. The last kiss Persephone gave me landed on the side of my head. Pulling away, the goddess faced me taking my chin into her hands. Pressing her thigh against my groin, shockwaves of heat set off. My hands gripped the edges of the chair, I’m a complete scoundrel, Gaia forgive me. 

“Take me in your hands.” Those beautiful eyes closed. Grinding my nails into the chair, her admission sparked the change in me. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” I said. Ice hit my veins, sprouting from my toes. Restraining became less and less controlled. 

“You could never,” Persephone said, opening her eyes. That little voice stopped my transformation, _what if she doesn’t feel the same when she calms down?_ What if she does? Pressing her forehead against mine, she said, “Take hold of me.” Releasing the chair, I took hold of the goddess at the waist, squeezing at her hips. A soft moan escaped. 

“Little goddess, I want you to want me in all states,” I pleaded. 

“I do,” She whined. Her arms draped carelessly. Dropping her head, those pink lips pressed against mine. Squeezing tighter, holding that position, our lips never separated. We broke away for a mere second and came back for more. Soft smacks of our lips made my flesh prickle as I tasted spring for the first time in over two-thousand years. 

Lifting Persephone up and onto my lap, we paused at the inconvenience of her dress. Looking up at the goddess of spring for an indication to go on, my heart raced to see her eyes had changed back to white. 

“Kore,” I said. The vines that had sprouted withered away around us. 

“I want you in all states,” she said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Galene is Thetis' sister in greek mythology. (*rubs hands mischievously) Fully intending on using this in the story.


End file.
